Longing For Home
by UnalignedSuccubus
Summary: Why does something you want become even more attractive when you can no longer have it? That's what Bo finds herself wondering as she finds Tamsin at Dyson's loft early one morning. Who is she jealous of? Will she get what she wants in the end? This came from a request on Tumblr, probably eventual Valkubus, read and find out.
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: Someone sent me a message on Tumblr (link in my profile) asking me to write a fic. What they basically said was 'Tamsin being in a 'relationship' with Dyson bringing out how Bo really feels about Tamsin and how that progresses'. Sounds like fun. So here it is. For the purposes of this fic Kenzi isn't dead. **_

Chapter One

Dyson had been away, doing his wolf thing, so Bo decided to go round to his loft the morning he was due back. It was a Sunday, but as Bo didn't know whether he was due at the station or not she made it an early morning visit. As Dyson answered the door he pulled on a t-shirt.

"Bo," he said, "either you haven't slept or it's something really important to get you out of bed before noon."

"Ha ha very funny," Bo said, rolling her eyes a little, "Kenzi and I are working on this missing Fae case and I wanted your opinion on something."

"Come in." he said with a little smile.

"There's a few things that just don't make sense…" Bo said as she walked into the loft and Dyson closed the door, "I would have talked to Tamsin about it, but she didn't come home last night, so…"

"Dyson where's the coffee?" Tamsin asked, as she walked out of the kitchen as if on cue, wearing one of Dyson's shirts and not much else as far as Bo could tell, she stopped in her tracks when she saw Bo, "hi Bo…"

"Hey Tamsin…" Bo replied, a confused look on her face.

"Cupboard above the sink." Dyson said, answering Tamsin's question.

"Thanks…" she said, "I should… er…"

"Go put some clothes on maybe?" Bo asked.

"Yeah that…" Tamsin said with a little nod.

As Tamsin went into Dyson's bedroom and closed the door, Bo shot Dyson a look.

"Something you want to tell me?" Bo asked.

"Not really," Dyson replied with a smile, "the case?"

"What case?" Bo asked, having seen Tamsin at Dyson's in nothing more than a shirt completely making her forget why she was there in the first place.

"The missing Fae case you and Kenzi are working on…" Dyson said.

"Oh that case," Bo said, "yeah, erm… that can wait, it's not important."

"It's important enough for you to be here at 7:30 in the morning." Dyson said, finding himself slightly amused at how Bo was reacting.

"It's not _that_ important," Bo said, walking over to the door, "plus it looks like you have other things to keep you occupied right now…"

Tamsin walked back out of Dyson's room, now wearing a pair of faded ripped jeans and a white t-shirt.

"I'll talk you about it later…" Bo said to Dyson while looking at Tamsin.

Tamsin looked at the floor, unable to make eye contact with the Succubus. Bo left, and Tamsin let out a breath she didn't know she was holding.

"Well that was… awkward." She said to Dyson.

"It's one way of telling her I guess." Dyson said with a little laugh.

x-x

"What's got you all serious?" Kenzi asked as she sat next to Bo at the Dal.

"Tamsin…" Bo replied, playing with the straw that was in her drink.

"What's she done this time?" Kenzi asked with a laugh.

"She's was at Dyson's earlier." Bo said.

"Well they are friends so that's not really surprising." Kenzi replied, wondering where this was going.

"In nothing but his shirt at 7:30 in the morning." Bo said, looking at the human whose eyes had grown wide.

"Maybe she had a rough night," Kenzi said with a shrug, "needed somewhere to crash… for some reason had to take off her clothes… or something…"

"She talks to you about everything," Bo said, "she didn't mention it?"

"I haven't seen her to talk to today," Kenzi said, "she came home and jumped in the shower then headed out again. What's the big deal if there's something going on with her and Dyson? I mean, they're both adults, both hot…"

"It's just… it's Dyson, you know…" Bo said.

"Dyson, who as we have discovered is a hot blooded male," Kenzi said, "and you've got to admit, Tamsin is smokin'…"

"I just… never really pictured them together, you know." Bo said.

"Well, if he's with T now that leaves you completely open for the doctor…" Kenzi said with a little smile.

"I guess it does." Bo replied.

"Where is she by the way?" Kenzi asked.

"Who?" Bo asked in reply, her mind really not on the conversation as she saw Dyson and Tamsin walk into the bar.

"Lauren…" Kenzi replied.

"Er… work, I think." Bo said, not able to take her eyes off the blonde Valkyrie as she set up the pool table.

"Ladies…" Dyson said, as he walked up to the bar to get the drinks in for himself and Tamsin.

"Wolf-man…" Kenzi said, "So… what's going on with you and the blonde hottie?"

Dyson laughed a little as Trick walked over.

"Beer for me and a vodka for Tamsin, please." He said with a smile.

Trick nodded and went to get the drinks.

"Answer the question D-man." Kenzi said, noticing that Bo was still looking at Tamsin.

Bo found herself noticing how Tamsin's jeans hugged in all the right places, how the light reflected off her blonde hair. As the Valkyrie looked over at her Bo felt something in her chest start to ache. She'd always thought that Tamsin was attractive, smoking as Kenzi said, but for some reason she looked even more gorgeous than usual.

Tamsin hadn't talked to Bo or Kenzi after Bo saw her at Dyson's earlier that day, for some reason she had actually gone out of her way to avoid Bo.

"When did it start?" Bo asked, out of nowhere.

"When did what start?" Dyson asked.

"You and Tamsin… when did it start?" she asked again.

"The night you came here," Dyson said, as Trick brought over the drinks, "told me you would never love me in the way I loved you… Tamsin turned up about 10 minutes after you left… we had a couple of drinks, one thing lead to another…"

"So she's a rebound?" Kenzi asked, finding herself sounding a little angry at the idea that Dyson was using Tamsin to get over Bo.

"I didn't say that." Dyson said, picking up the drinks. "We're both single, what's the problem?"

"Do you love her?" Bo asked.

"I care about her a lot." Dyson replied.

"That's not what I asked," Bo said, looking at him for the first time, "do you love her?"

"Its early days Bo," Dyson replied, "and it's also none of your business, you made it pretty clear where you and I stand."

With that he took the drinks over to the pool table.

"I can't figure this out…" Kenzi said.

"What's to figure out," Bo said, "she's a rebound, he's using her…"

"I don't think he is," Kenzi replied, "but that isn't what I can't figure out… I can't work out who you're actually jealous of."

"What?" Bo asked, "I'm not jealous of anyone."

"Right," Kenzi said with a little nod, "that's why you have barely taken your eyes off Tamsin since they got here… you can't expect him to just wait around when you told him you couldn't love him, they are both adults…"

"And if he is using her?" Bo asked.

"Then his junk will meet the sharp end of Geraldine." Kenzi said, matter-of-factly, "Like he said, it's early days…"

x-x

It was 2am when Bo staggered towards Dyson's door, her hand over her stomach to try and slow the bleeding, she probably shouldn't have gone to the Dark Bar alone. She pushed the buzzer and waited for a response. She knew Tamsin would be there, as from what Kenzi had text her, she wasn't at the Club house, but she needed to heel. She pushed the buzzer again.

"Come on…" she said, holding herself up by putting her hand on the wall next to the door.

Tamsin opened the door.

"Shit… Bo…" she said, helping the Succubus inside, "What the hell happened?"

"I went to bar…" Bo replied, "To try and find out some more about this missing Fae case… I was… asking questions…"

"Guess you asked the wrong person the wrong question huh…" Tamsin said as she helped Bo over to the sofa, "Dyson isn't here right now, he's working a case…"

"I know this is probably going to… complicate… _whatever_ it is between you two…" Bo started to say.

"What do you need Bo…?" Tamsin asked.

"You…" Bo replied.


	2. Chapter 2

**_A/N: Decided to continue with this. This is the request fic, Tamsin and Dyson in a 'relationship' causing Bo to realise her feelings for Tamsin. Read, review (please) and enjoy!_**

Chapter Two

As Dyson got home the sun was just starting to come up. The first thing he could smell as he walked in the door was Bo. Bo and Tamsin. The Valkyrie was asleep on the sofa, not in the bed, which confused him a little. As Tamsin turned over in her sleep he could see marks on her neck. Something had gone on while he was at work, but he wasn't going to wake Tamsin up to find out what.

He went through to the bathroom to take a shower before finally getting some sleep and he noticed the blood on the sink. It was Bo's. The Succubus had definitely been there. Why had she chosen to use Tamsin to heal, she could have her pick of any number of random Fae, why Tamsin. As he stood in the shower Dyson couldn't help but think why all of this was bothering him so much. So Bo had been round and she and Tamsin had obviously had sex to help the Succubus heal. Why did that bother him? Chances are Bo probably came round to see him anyway and Tamsin was there. He knew that if a situation like that ever did arise Tamsin would never turn Bo away. He knew she cared about the Succubus a lot, she had risked her life countless times and actually given her life once to protect her, so there were feelings there. What Dyson didn't know was what type of feelings they were, and irritatingly that bothered him. Before Kenzi and Bo had asked him what was going on with him and Tamsin he hadn't really thought about it. Neither of them had labelled it, he didn't know what there was to label. He felt comfortable with Tamsin. Comfortable.

Sighing as he got out of the shower and headed through to the bedroom, he closed the curtains as the sun started to stream through the windows and climbed into bed. A bed that smelt of Tamsin. As his eyes closed something inside him took small comfort in knowing that Tamsin hadn't screwed Bo in his bed.

x-x

Tamsin had spent most of the day at the gym, getting her frustrations out in the safest way for everyone. As a newly reborn Valkyrie in her last life, Tamsin's powers were pretty unpredictable, especially when she was in turmoil. Things had been really simple for a while, since that night that she and Dyson had taken things a step further than either of them ever thought they would go, things were comfortable. Dyson didn't expect anything from her, nor did she expect anything from him. He was there when she needed him and gone when she wanted him to be. She could sleep, she could breathe. Dyson was a safe guy, a guy that Tamsin had overlooked so many times for that very reason. He was devoted to Bo. As was she if she was being honest. When it looked like the Succubus had chosen Rainer, Tamsin and Dyson had found comfort in each other. She never considered it ever being more than a one night stand, but a drunken chat in the Dal one night had changed all that. Bo was with Lauren, keeping an eye on the newly human Evony, Kenzi was at the Clubhouse killing robot zombie hookers – something that had become her go-to thing for taking her mind off everything – both Tamsin and Dyson had been at a loose end that night, the alcohol flowed, never a good thing for Tamsin.

Then Bo turns up, hurt, at Dyson's. Tamsin had done the only thing that she could do, she'd helped her, not thinking what it was going to do to her head. She thought that she had finally let go any hope of her and Bo being together. Moved on, maybe Dyson didn't set her soul on fire, but he was safe and she cared about him. Part of the reason that Tamsin was even more confused than normal about Bo was because the Succubus never needed a full feed off Tamsin, yet she took that step with the Valkyrie. Tamsin hadn't questioned it at the time, but after she had got a shower to wash off the blood she had laid on the sofa thinking about it. Big mistake.

She had taken a shower at the gym and changed from her gym clothes into something a little more comfortable. Torn jeans, a white t-shirt and her favourite leather jacket. Her hair hung loose at her shoulders. Casual day as far as Tamsin was concerned. As she entered the Dal she saw Bo sitting with Lauren and Kenzi sitting at the bar. She decided to join the small human.

"Hey meat-bag." She said, sitting on the bar stool next to Kenzi, motioning over to Trick that she wanted a drink.

"Where's your furry shadow?" Kenzi asked, looking around behind Tamsin.

"My furry shadow?" Tamsin asked with a laugh.

"Dyson," Kenzi said, "I mean you two are joined at the… whatever… now right."

"You don't approve?" Tamsin asked, raising an eyebrow as she looked at the young woman.

"Well as no one has told me exactly what's going on, how do I know if I approve." Kenzi replied.

"Honestly Kenz," Tamsin said with a smile, "I don't know what's going on. I mean, he's a great guy, he's hot, he's…"

"Safe?" Kenzi asked, giving Tamsin a knowing look.

"Yeah I guess he is…" Tamsin replied, taking a mouthful of the drink that Trick had just put in front of her.

"Safe isn't you T," Kenzi said with a laugh, "you're more of an adventure and danger kinda girl… Why are you settling for Dyson when what you really want is out there somewhere, probably waiting for you…? If there's one thing I've learnt in the last few weeks, life is too short, even for Fae… You need to do what makes you happy Tamsin, and if that's Dyson, then… I don't approve because I _know_ it isn't what you _really_ want."

"And if it is what I want…?" Tamsin asked.

"I thought truth was your thing Tamsin…" Kenzi said with a little smile and she got down from the stool, "fight for what you want Valkyrie."

Kenzi headed to the bathroom, leaving Tamsin sitting, a little shocked, at the bar. Was she settling for Dyson because he was safe? Or was she settling for Dyson because he was the closest thing to getting what she wanted. They both loved Bo, neither of them could have Bo, so they had each other. Tamsin sighed when she thought about how screwed up the whole thing was. She didn't see Bo walking over to the bar.

"Lost in your thoughts again Valkyrie?" Bo asked.

"Sorry, what?" Tamsin asked in reply, shaking her head a little.

"Never mind," Bo said with a little laugh, "I just wanted to… well… say thanks for last night."

"I would say anytime but I don't think we should really make a habit out of it." Tamsin said, keeping her face as void of emotion as she could.

Bo nodded a little and smiled. It was a smile Tamsin had seen many times on the Succubus.

"What?" Tamsin asked.

"Your mouth is telling me one thing, your aura is telling me another." Bo said smirking.

"You're with Lauren…" Tamsin said.

"And you're with Dyson." Bo replied.

Tamsin nodded a little, looking away from Bo.

"Yeah," she said, "I guess I am…"

"I never…" Bo started to say, "I didn't ever really picture you two together you know…"

"Well things change." Tamsin said.

"Yes they do…" Bo replied, "and other things don't change Tamsin, if I needed you, even if you were in the middle of something with Dyson, you'd come running…"

Tamsin was sure she saw a smirk on Bo's face as she turned and walked away as Kenzi walked back over to the bar.

x-x

Dyson and Tamsin were laughing and joking around at the pool table. Kenzi was still propping up the bar but she had been joined by Bo and Lauren.

"They look like they're pretty happy." Lauren said, motioning over to the table.

"Looks can be deceiving." Kenzi said, playing with the stirrer in her glass.

"What do you mean?" Lauren asked.

"Well, for starters, you really think someone as wild and free as Tamsin would settle for someone as safe as Dyson?" Kenzi asked, looking at the doctor with an amused look on her face, "she's a free spirit Lauren, can't stay in one place too long, always doing what she wants, when she wants, damn the consequences. The complete opposite to Dyson."

"Opposites balance each other out," Lauren said, "Maybe Dyson is what Tamsin needs to tame her…"

"She's a Valkyrie," Trick said, clearing the glasses from the bar near the girls, "they can't be tamed until they find their other half."

"And if Dyson is Tamsin's other half?" Bo asked.

"He isn't." Trick replied with a little smile, "Tamsin knows that."

Bo looked over at the pool table, her eyes meeting the ice green of the Valkyrie, whose smile faltered slightly. She could tell from Tamsin's aura that she liked Dyson, it was a warm colour, not hot. Warm wasn't a colour that lasted, it always faded. She watched as Tamsin leant into Dyson and whispered something in his ear. The wolf nodded, and placed a tender kiss on Tamsin's cheek before the Valkyrie grabbed her leather jacket and left the Dal.

"Where did Tamsin go?" Bo asked as Dyson walked over to the bar.

"She's gone home," Dyson said, "apparently she's really tired and wants to stay at the Clubhouse tonight. Last night she crashed on the sofa, and that isn't the most comfortable thing to sleep on."

"Why did she crash on the sofa?" Kenzi asked, "Trouble in paradise already?"

"She probably fell asleep there after we…" Bo started to say, "I mean after I… she…"

"Bo…" Lauren said, "What's going on?"

"Last night I ended up at Dyson's place," Bo said with a sigh, "I'd gone to a Dark bar to ask around, find out some information about the case me and Kenzi are working on… I asked the wrong person the wrong question."

"So you went there to heal." Lauren said, "Expecting Dyson to be there."

"But knowing Tamsin would be there…" Kenzi said, quietly to herself, obviously not quietly enough as Lauren glared at her, "sorry…"

"How badly hurt were you?" Lauren asked Bo.

"It was pretty bad…" Bo said.

"I can vouch for that," Dyson said to Lauren, "there was a lot of blood in the bathroom when I got home, most of it Bo's."

"Was it a full feed?" Lauren asked.

"What?" Bo asked, "Lauren I was hurt…"

"Was it a full feed Bo?" Lauren asked again.

"Yes." Bo replied, locking eyes with the human doctor.

The first thought to pass through Lauren's mind was that it never took a full feed for Bo with Tamsin. The Valkyrie's Chi was like an immediate hit for Bo. She knew, as a Doctor and a scientist, that a Valkyrie is the perfect match for a Succubus, Tamsin was a perfect match for Bo. For her Bo. Lauren had fought so hard to keep Bo in her life, she wasn't going to let her go easily.

"Lauren, I was hurt," Bo said, "I had no choice… would you rather I would have left, found some random Fae?"

"It might be easier to deal with," Lauren said, "I mean I already have to share you with Dyson, and that I can just about cope with… I don't think I could…"

"It was a one time thing Lauren," Bo said, "I was hurt, Tamsin was there."

Lauren nodded a little.

x-x

That night Bo lay awake in bed, she couldn't sleep. The look in Lauren's eyes when she had asked if it had been a full feed with Tamsin. She seemed almost disappointed. Dragging herself out of bed, Bo resigned herself to the fact that sleep wasn't going to happen, she decided on a tub of ice-cream in front of some soppy romance movie.

As she made her way downstairs she could hear the television, someone else couldn't sleep, it took her a few moments to realise what she could hear was yet another re-run of an episode of the X-Files. It was Tamsin who was awake. Bo considered going back upstairs, leaving Tamsin to her thoughts.

"You're thinking too loud Succubus…" Tamsin said.

Bo sighed and walked down the last step, walking past Tamsin who was sitting on the sofa, she went to the fridge and grabbed a bottle of water.

"You want a drink?" she asked Tamsin.

Tamsin held up a bottle of vodka in reply.

"Right…" Bo said with a little nod, closing the fridge, "so I guess you can't sleep either…"

"One point to the baby-Fae for stating the obvious." Tamsin replied, not taking her eyes off the television as Bo walked over and sat on the sofa, "what are you doing awake?"

"Just couldn't sleep…" Bo said, "I can't get the look in Lauren's eyes, when she found out about what happened between us, out of my mind.

"You were hurt," Tamsin said, "I was there. The end."

"I think she gets that," Bo said, "I know that bothers her, but me feeding off anyone bothers her… I think it's the fact that it was a full feed that really hurt her…"

"You were pretty badly hurt Bo." Tamsin said, finally looking at the Succubus.

"I still didn't need…" Bo started to say, "no that's the wrong way to word it… a full feed with you isn't ever needed Tamsin, you know that… I feel in some ways I took advantage of you last night, and I'm sorry for that."

"It takes two to tango Hot-Pants," Tamsin said looking back that the television, "I wasn't exactly fighting you off…"

"Earlier at the Dal…" Bo said, "Trick said something about a Valkyrie having another half, someone who completely balances that person, someone who tames her..."

Tamsin laughed.

"You guys do talk a lot of rubbish don't you," Tamsin said, "we're warriors' babe, we can't be tamed, can't be contained or controlled…"

Tamsin stood up, finished the bottle of vodka and started walking to the stairs.

"But every Valkyrie searches their entire life for that one person…" Tamsin said, quietly.

"Is Dyson your one person?" Bo asked.

Tamsin stopped in her tracks and looked at the floor.

"He doesn't come close to the warrior who has my heart…" she said, before walking up the stairs and pouring herself into bed.


End file.
